Frustrating Feelings TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: Here's a little Lemon, I hope you guys like it since you've been asking for it for a while! ; I did my best with being sick and all this week. Sorry if there's any typos, I'm still a little sick and I didn't have the best night last night. I do not own Big Hero 6.


As I looked up at him, and watch our lips meet I felt my heart skip a beat. With my back pressed against the wall, I feel a warm sensation against my lips as we kissed. I felt something inside me grow hot, and I had a feeling that he might have felt the same way. As I feel him press against me firmly yet barely touching me, as if he was scared I might break. And just like always, he pulled away too quickly for my liking. With that unfair kind smile and flush pink cheeks he spoke sweetly with a low husky tone in his voice.

"I hate asking, since you just got here but do you think you can make a coffee run? I have a test tomorrow, so I have to study sorry. Thanks hun." Tadashi said, as his eyes search for her lips as if thinking about planting one more kiss on them. Rethinking the notion he leans forward kissing her cheek quickly, before walking away back over his side of the room.

I stand there dumbfounded at what just happened, with my back still pressed against the wall. After a few seconds of watching his back walking away I snap out of it. "Oh yeah, sure.. It's just down the street I'll be back in 15 minutes." I let out a small sigh, as all I heard was a small "thanks" from him. Unintentionally I frown as I push myself off the wall and turn to the door beside me, leaving the room down the stair case. _"I don't understand his problem! His always doing this lately! More then usual... I remember after the first year of us dating he use to do_ _the same thing, he would greet me with a kiss... and slowly it would turn into something_ _more intimate_ _, then he would just pull away randomly_ _. I just can't read him."_ Sighs _"What's even more weird is that he asks me to get him coffee from Starbucks down the street, because "Aunt Cass Coffee isn't strong enough" since when!?"_ Without meaning to I start pouting as I make my way out of the cafe, I would feel a hand gripping my shoulder stopping me in my tracks.

"What's with the long face sweetie? Did my nephew say something stupid again, that boy." Aunt Cass greeted (y/n) with a bright smile painted on her lips. She wraps one arm around her and pulls her into a close half bear hug.

I let out a small chuckle smiling. "No, I'm just making a coffee run for Tadashi." I said, with a small shrug.

"Again? I don't understand why that boy sends you down the street! My coffee is just as good." She said, sounding a little offended with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I don't under know either heh. Well I told him 15 minutes, I better get going I'll be back!" I pull away from her arm, making my way out of the cafe as I venture down the street to Starbucks. I slump my shoulders a bit thinking about earlier once again. "Every time I think him and I are finally getting closer, and finally going to take that step he always makes up some excuse or sends me on a coffee run. Jeez, what's going on through that head of his! For a nerd he can be pretty stupid, It's been three years since we started dating and he still hasn't touched me. I wonder... if maybe.. he hasn't because his just not interested in me anymore... I mean it has been three years now wouldn't he have made his move by now? Maybe he just doesn't know how to end our relationship? No, No c'mon (y/n) you're being silly. Tadashi wouldn't kiss someone he didn't love, his not that type of person! Ugh, this is driving me crazy! Tadashi why haven't you touch me yet!" I shouted, unintentionally drawing attention to myself. As I look around I notice people staring at me, giving me odd looks. " _Wah! That's so embarrassing, this is all his fault!"_ I thought to myself, as I look down at the ground quickly reaching Starbucks and walking in. Once placing the usual order, and waiting around for a few minutes I start to make my way back to the Hamada's house. "That's it, I've made up my mind! Today's going to be the day for sure. I just have to seduce him a little, that can't be too hard right?" I said to myself, nodding in agreement with my own idea. After making my way pass the cafe down stairs, I quickly ascend stairs to the boys room. "H-Hiro!? What are you doing home! I thought you were going to be out today with Fred." I shouted, without thinking in my surprise.

Hiro was leaning back into his office chair at his desk, as he turns around to face (y/n) with a smirk on his face and one eye brow cocks up. "What's wrong? Aren't I allowed in my own room (y/n)." He turns back to his computer screen, and continues playing his game.

" _Hiro.. you little cock block! You're also the reason why Tadashi and I haven't done anything."_ I thought to myself, letting out a small whimper of frustration.

"You're finally back, you took a little longer then usual. Did you run into any trouble?" Tadashi said, peeking out from his side of the room.

"Nope, I just stop to have a little chat with Aunt Cass down stairs is all. Here you go, the usual." I said, walking up to him as I hand over his coffee.

"Where's mine?" Hiro said, with a small plead in his voice.

"Go get your own, I'm not your maid." I said, letting out an uncalled for hostile tone in my voice.

"No I guess you're not, Sorry Tadashi." Hiro said, with a hint of mischief.

"Sorry for what?" Tadashi said, looking over at his younger brother confused.

"For trying to steal your maid." Hiro said, in a teasing voice. "Hey tell me Tadashi, don't you think (y/n) would look super cute in a maids outfit?" He says with his smirking growing, then return back to his game putting on a pair of headphones.

"H-HIRO!" We both shouted, with our faces growing red. We look at each other for a few seconds, then awkwardly looked away.

I watch Tadashi make his way over to the bed, where his stack of books were he returns to reading again while sipping his coffee. I couldn't help but smile faintly seeing his his face all red with a flustered expression. I let out a small giggle, as I turn my attention to the paper sliding down closing it shut.

Tadashi jumps ever so slightly, looking at her at the sound of the sliding door being closed. "W-What are you doing?" He said, a bit nervous as his eyes seem to dance around a bit, unable to stay still.

"Just closing the door, so you don't get distracted with your studies." I said, looking down trying to hide my blush.

"Oh.. O-Okay." He said, clearing his throat a bit taking one more slip from his cup before setting it down on his night stand.

" _Alright (y/n), You can do this! I mean how hard could it be? I just have to be a bit more cuter then usual. If I can just get him to kiss me again..."_ Is what I thought as I stared over at the bed, I cheered myself on before climbing into the bed next to him. I sit close to him our legs and arms touching lightly. As I sat there, I tried to think of what I could do to draw his attention to me while eying him up and down. Even though I knew Hiro was in the room, I wasn't going to let that stop me when I've finally work up my courage. Besides he had his headphones on, as long as we're quite he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Tadashi was mindlessly flipping the pages of his book, when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He slightly looks out of the corner of his eyes to see his girlfriend giving him an odd look. It was weird, but it made his heart race for some reason. She was biting on the bottom of her lip while looking at him, it almost seem seductive. _"Wait what am I thinking? Stop it, get that out of your head right now. Dam it.. She makes it so hard to be a gentlemen when she gives looks like that.. Does she even know how hard I've been trying to hold back these three years? Stupid hormones."_ He thought to himself, as he shook his head lightly.

I notice him struggling as he was reading something, I could tell by his expression and head shaking. I couldn't help but giggle and smile, his focus expression always made my heart skip a beat. _"Now I have an opening while his off guarded."_ I lean in close to his shoulder, as I swoop my arms around his pressing my chest against his arm. I make sure to firmly press myself against his side, as tilt my head slightly up looking up at him. "Are you having a hard time Dashi? Maybe you should take a break."

He jumps slightly feeling her pressing herself against his side, he looks down at his book trying not to make eye contact with her. He felt like his face was heating up, as he spoke trying not to sound as fluster as he felt. "N-No I'm fine." He cleared his throat.

"C'mon Dashi, take a break. It's been a while since we've been able to just cuddle, and you always do great on your test anyways. Besides do you really need to study all those books for one class?" I said, pressing myself against him a bit firmly as I lean my head up speaking against his ear. I spoke to him in the best pleading tone I could. "Please Dashi.. I miss cuddling~ It's been weeks since the last time we're able to, one break won't hurt." I smirk lightly, knowing Tadashi as well as I did I knew that one of his biggest weakness was when I pleaded while calling him Dashi.

" _Dam it... It's like she's trying to get me to attack her or something."_ Sighs lightly _"But how can I say no when she says it like that?"_ He smiles wary a bit, giving into her. "Alright, just a small break got it?" He looks over at her face, seeing her cheer happily he let out a small chuckle and moved his textbooks to the floor beside his bed. He smiles a bit more to himself, his expression lighting up as he sees his loving girlfriend smiling happily to herself and giggling with joy. _"Dam it (y/n).. Why do you have to be so cute, you're the one that's unfair."_ He thought to himself, as his expression started to turn to one a bit more serious. He leans himself over her, pushing her down on her back slowly as he kisses her forehead.

I feel myself jumping gleefully inside, as I squirm a little with joy looking over at him. I was a bit taken by when he suddenly push me down on my back, I felt my cheeks heating up lightly as I look up at his serious expression getting lost in it. "Mmm" I let out a small pleased sound, feeling his warm lips against my forehead, I start slowly closing my eyes. _"I was the one suppose to be taking the lead, yet I find myself losing to him again.."_ I wrap my arms around his shoulders, holding him close to me as I felt his lips slowly travel down to mines. I greet his lips happily, kissing him back deeply as if desperately trying to get my feelings across.

He adjusts himself slowly on top of her, lightly gripping the bed spread as if to make an attempt to hold him back from going any further. He presses himself lightly against her, as he felt her sigh lightly in surprise to his position. He takes this opportunity to push his tongue pass her lips, circling around hers eagerly. Although his original plan was to hold himself back, there was something about her kiss that caused him to lose his control that he usual had.

I gasp lightly feeling his hot breath against mines, my face burning even more as I cling my hands around the back collar of his shirt. Squirming my hips under him lightly, a feel a faint tingle starting from my lower back going up. Causing light shivers over my body, I let out another faint sound of pleasure against his lips as our tongues meet.

Every small sound she made sounded sweet to him, and it only put him on the edge further. He found himself wanting to hear her voice more, as one of his hands traveled down her left side behind her thigh. He slowly caresses his hand up underneath her knee and down, as his finger tips slightly reach up her skirt touching the ends of her panties. He starts working away from her lips, giving her small butterfly kisses down to the side of her neck. As he lightly drags his tongue against the side of her neck, his fingers started pressing against her thigh griping it teasingly.

I let out louder faint gasps, trying to keep my voice down so Hiro wouldn't hear us as I shiver in pleasure under him. Tadashi was never this forward before, my skin felt like it was tingling where his lips and finger tips met with my skin. I bit my bottom lip in an effort to keep myself quiet, as I felt his finger tips starting to work their way inside the back of my panties. "D-Dashi..~" I said in a faint voice, as I shivered and jump slightly at the feeling of his skin against such a sensitive area.

As he heard her call out his name in such a weak pleading voice, he felt himself snap out of his previous lust for her. _"What am I doing? I always told myself when it came to (y/n), I would always be a gentlemen. Yet here I am attacking her, I don't even know if shes ready for something like this yet."_ He feels a guilt starting to swell up within him, as he pulls himself away from her sitting down beside her. "I should get back to studying, It's a pretty important test." He said, leaning over the side of the bed picking up a textbook.

" _W-What!? Are you kidding me! Right when it was getting that good finally! Gah Hamada just what the hell is going through that head of yours!"_ I couldn't help but feel frustrated as he so quickly pulled away, I was yelling on the inside. _"That's it, I've had it. I'm going to find it once and for all what's going on through that head of his!"_ I thought to myself, letting out a sharp breath as I felt determined I sit myself up quickly to face him. "Why!"

Tadashi was a bit startled hearing (y/n) raise her voice. "Why what?" He said, questioning as he cocked an eye brow. After a few seconds of her not replying, his mind began to race. _"Is she mad at me because I went too far this time? Dam it.. It has to be that, I can't think of anything else."_ He look down a bit shameful as he started to speak, "I'm so-"

"Why did you stop!" I said, feeling a blush creep into my cheeks as I finally spoke my true feelings to him. "Why do you stop every time... I just.. I just really want to know.. Because I feel like I'm the only one who wants to be closer to you." My eyes slowly started to daft down to the bed spread, as I feel myself becoming meek and embarrassed speaking my frustrations out loud.

"W-Wait what?" Tadashi said, surprised and a bit taken back by her words. He felt his cheeks become stain with a light color of pink, as he started to rub at the back of his nape. "I want to be close to you too (y/n), but I was always holding myself back."

"But why! We've been together for three years, of course I would want you to touch me." I said, still looking down too embarrassed to face him.

"Because it didn't feel right to just attack you without talking to you first, and I..I just didn't know how to tell you." He said, looking off to the side as his cheeks became a brighter shade.

"W-Well I'm telling you now that I want you to attack me!" I said, shutting my eyes out mortified of my own honest lustful feelings.

"So, you're saying you want me to?" Tadashi said shyly, as he slowly look over at her watching her nod her head 'yes'. He grins a bit to himself. "Alright, then I won't hold back anymore. Just remember you asked for it." He grabs one of her arms pulling her roughly into his, whispering into her ear. "Just remember Hiro is the room too, so you better be quiet unless you want him to hear something even more embarrassing." He said, grinning as he teased her, he spoke to her in a low husky tone trying to be quiet.

"D-Dashi" I felt like my heart was being squeezed as I heard those long awaited words. Although I was a bit effy about doing it with Hiro in the room, at the same time I didn't care nor did I want to wait. So I let myself become engulfed by him.

He pushed his textbook off the bed and laid her on her back once again. He look down at her blushing bashful face, eagerly awaiting to see it change. "I guess since you're already warmed up a little, we can go even further." He said, still grinning teasingly down at her as his hands slowly pushed inside her shirt traveling up. He leans his face into her neck, giving her gentle kisses.

I gasp lightly wrapping my arms once again around his shoulders, my hands finding themselves into his hair. I wither lightly under him, and breathe a little deeply as I feel his hands working their way to my back disconnecting my bra. I bit my bottom lip trying hold my voice back as I feel his bare skin against my chest, it was a warm yet burning feeling as his finger tips traced around my most sensitive areas. "D-Dashi.." I let out a small moan of pleasure as I grip into the back his hair.

As he felt the tugging of his hair, and her small voice in heat he felt himself building up. Becoming impatient, he bought his mouth to one of her breast and began sucking swirling his tongue around the area. He felt her squirm and shiver under him, shifting her hips he slides one hand against her stomach going down into her panties.

" _We haven't even gotten to "that" yet and I feel like my mind is slowly going blank already.."_ I thought to myself as I breath a little heavy, struggling to hold back my voice as I let out faint breathless moans. I arch my back up a bit and tug at his hair feeling his fingers work their way into my panties. It felt like I was burning with pleasure as I felt myself become wet at his touch, I became embarrassed. His fingers felt like they were reaching deep inside me, even though I knew they didn't go that far it felt like they were thrusting deeply. My breathing became ragged as I felt his mouth working on one of my breast and his fingers inside me. "D-Dashi.. I can't take it anymore, I don't want to wait anymore." I said, in a weak hush tone trying to be quiet as I wither under him feeling my body burning for more.

He couldn't hold himself any longer he lifted her shirt up along with removing her bra, and hastily removes her skirt along with her panties together. He blush madly as he stared down at her naked body under him, he smiled lightly and kissed cheek whispering into her ear. "Don't look so embarrassed, you're beautiful. Let me know if it hurts okay?" As he pulled away he kissed her cheek one last time and then removed his clothes quickly. He positions himself between her legs and carefully pushes himself in, after a few attempts.

I smiled feeling myself relax a bit as I heard him whisper into my ear, and his lips against my cheek. It spreads a warm feeling throughout my body, as I blush looking up at him. My eyes wonder over his body as he undresses, til they stop at a certain spot. I tried not to let out any small or faint giggles as he tried to push himself in, after all it was our first time. With in his few attempts I felt a small pain and something being thrusted deep inside me. I let out a slightly loud gasp of pleasure without meaning to, I couldn't hold my voice back. "Dashi.." I moaned his name weakly.

Tadashi let out a few a deep pants after finally thrusting himself inside her, he felt a warm sensation over his body he leans in close over her. "We have to be quiet.. Hiro's in the room" He kisses her roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth, treating her tongue as he grasp her thighs lifting them up sightly thrusting himself forcefully inside her.

I cling to him desperately as my moans were muffled by his tongue, thrusting my hips up along with his. I feel my muscles twitching around him as his member reaches inside me rougher and deeper reach time. It felt like my body was being swept away by the rushing pleasure and heat over coming me. I shivered under him, digging my nails into his skin as I felt something building inside me. "T-Tadashi.." I whined out between kisses, I felt like he knew what I was trying to say as he only got rougher. Seconds after I would feel a warm sensation being injected into me, as I gasp a bit letting out breathless moans.

He presses himself roughly against her, one hand reaching out to the sheets gripping them tightly and tugging. He feels a warm liquid coating over his member, as he buries his neck between her neck and shoulder. Huffing as he laid himself on top of her, he slowly pulls himself out of her.

I feel a tingle running up my back causing me to shiver, at the feelings of warm liquids leaking out of my women hood. "I love you Tadashi.. Don't ever leave me." I plant a small kiss on his ear, smiling happily as I snuggled into him.

"Never, I love you to (y/n)." Tadashi said, sighing happily as he gave her a small kiss on the side of her neck. He let out a small chuckle smirking against her skin as he whispered into her ear, "I hope you'll still be able to face Hiro, because I'm pretty sure he heard us. I did tell you to be quiet princess."

 _ **Bonus!**_

Hiro was leaning back into his seat with his headphones on, he wasn't listening to anything particularly it was just the sounds coming from his game as he played. He started to hear strange noises, as he slide his headphones around his neck looking over at Tadashi's side of the room. He notices the door was closed and a faint blush creeps onto his cheeks, being that his older brother never closes the door when (y/n)'s over. "They're not... doing what... I think they are. No Tadashi wouldn't with me in the room. Right?" Hiro mumbled to himself, as he stared over at the door, straining to hear what was going on.

"Mmm... D-Dashi.. Nnn Dashi"

Hiro's eyes go wide as he faces burns bright red, his eyes dance around the room awkwardly. "Umm I think Aunt Cass needs help down stairs." He said, quickly removing his headphones from around his neck.

"T-Tadashi Nnn"

Hiro jumps slightly at the sound of (y/n)'s erotic voice, running out of the room. _"Dam it Tadashi! Couldn't you wait til after I left to get into your girlfriend's pants!?"_ Hiro yelled inside, as his face was stain with a bright red blush.


End file.
